Roleplay/New York/Keona, Caradoc
Roleplay KEONA AVINAL: '''Keona stood in a dark alleyway. The smell of gasoline was evident in her surroundings. She smiled coldly, the first step to her plan was about to start. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc walked down the streets of New York. He needed a small break—everything at Foxfire and everything that was going on—it was overwhelming. As he walked around, he spotted a girl standing in an alleyway. She radiated the power of a strong elf. "Um, hi," Caradoc said. "I'm Caradoc Kwelv, nice to meet you." '''KEONA AVINAL: '''Of all the days an elf had to bump into her in the forbidden cities, it was today. “It’s not nice to meet you, now I have to go.” She walked past him and into the busy streets of New York. '''CARADOC KWELV: He looked back at the elf and shrugged. He supposed she had important things to do—more important than even bothering with him. He walked out of the alley and into a nearby small fashion boutique, wondering if he could get a good hat or something worth his time here. KEONA AVINAL: '''When Keona was finally rid of the elf, she walked into another allyway. Her plan could finally take action. Draco needed that arrow to cause destruction, all she needed was her powers. Keona closed her eyes and focused, a loud explosion was caused, with screaming humans who follwed in suit. She conjoured herself to the next target, the Empire State Building. While that one author was close when he guessed that the Greek Gods lived on the 600th floor, it wasn’t gods that lived up there. It was a research Center for elves. To keep tabs on humans. When she exploded the building into bits of dust, she knew she had to councils attention. '''CARADOC KWELV: Part of the store he was in exploded, and he quickly teleported out. He watched the building crumble, only to see the Empire State Building take the next hit. He heard that building was very famous in the human world. He knew who was responsible for this, but if that elf could do that to the Empire State Building EASILY, he didn't want to see what she could do when she tried hard on ELVES. He made a shield to try to protect some of the running humans from the falling debris since he might as well help. '''KEONA AVINAL: '''Keona could blow up all of New York without breakinga sweat if she wanted too. But her goal wasn’t to kill people, it was grab the council’s attention. She conjured herself to Atlantis and blew up three buildings there at once. The first part of her plan was completed, she had their attention. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He teleported to Atlantis, following her. He wanted to see what she'd do. '''KEONA AVINAL: '''Keona walked though the debis of the broken buildings. She could tell someone was following her, but she didn’t stop them. She closed her eyes, she imagined the building crumbling, and and made the image come to life. One of the councilor’s castles was destroyed. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Okay, this elf...meant business. This was next-level stuff. Destroying a Councillor's castle? That was...crazy. This elf seemed extremely powerful, so he sat there and watched. He couldn't fight her, not yet. '''KEONA AVINAL: '''Keona smirked, there was no way the council could stop her now. She was too powerful, for now, she would just wait to see what they would do, then, the next step of her plan. Category:Archived Roleplay Category:Forbidden Cities Roleplay